1. Technical Field
This invention relates to stacking devices which permit various objects of identical or nearly identical configuration to be placed in a resting position one on top of another for neat, efficient storage during periods of non-use, without requiring the additional use of a rack or other device which rests on a floor or shelf. Specifically, this invention relates to a stacking bar enabling the easy vertical arrangement of various sized pans or containers conventionally used in the course of preparation of large quantities of food, especially in commercial settings such as restaurants and institutions, whereby pans may be stacked one above another without the bottom surface of the pan above coming into contact with the contents of the pan below.
2. Background Information
It is a common practice in restaurants to prepare large quantities of food in advance of actual meal times and place them in pans which are stored in refrigerators until the food is to be served. The pans, which tend to be of standard sizes and configuration throughout the food service industry, cannot be stacked one on top of the other because the bottom of one pan would come into contact with the food in the pan below. The pans may be stacked in a criss-cross arrangement, but this takes up an excessive amount of space in refrigerators and on countertops.
Several forms of stacking devices have been developed to provide for stacking similar items one above another, and in general these stacking devices are configured for specific purposes other than stacking food containers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,857 issued to McCormick on Jan. 11, 1966 facilitates the stacking of petri dishes and their covers. However, there are few other applications available for a device of the specific configuration disclosed, and it would not be at all useful for stacking pans of prepared food as envisioned by the present invention. Further, this reference does not provide for size adjustment to accommodate various sizes of the object to be stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,734 issued to Paddock on June 28, 1960 relates to a device which may be used in the storage of packaged bakery goods, inter alia. However, this device requires actual attachment to one of the items being stacked, and the size of the stacking device is not adjustable to accommodate various sizes, shapes and configurations of stacked items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,314 issued to Canning on June 17, 1966 discloses a stacking device directed toward the vertical storage arrangement of canoes. Unlike other prior art references, the supports disclosed in the Canning reference are adjustable to accommodate various size canoes. Further, the Canning device is also generally used in pairs. However, the Canning device is also cumbersome to work with, requiring the removal and reinsertion of bolts in order to adjust the length of the supports.
With this background in mind, an easy to use food pan stacking device has been developed.